


Ain't No Diamond

by CursedCherry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCherry/pseuds/CursedCherry
Summary: Spinel realizes that the Diamonds have some ulterior motives for bringing her back to Homeworld.





	Ain't No Diamond

Steven was right. The Diamonds weren't exactly the easiest to get along with. Spinel didn't mind their company, per say, but it seemed as if Yellow, Blue and White were always glancing over her shoulder, eager to involve her in their daily plans and routines. They were so….._possessive,_ to say the least, constantly barging in whenever the heart-shaped gem thought she had an inkling of free time. Though, she supposed she wasn't much better. Six millennia of standing alone in a garden hadn't exactly done wonders for Spinel. Whenever the diamonds would dismiss her or retire from their duties for the day, Spinel would find herself wandering about the palace or even out into homeworld, desperate to find someone, anyone to talk to. She never wanted to be friendless again. 

When the Diamonds announced a ball, she was thrilled. Finally, a better chance to meet some gems in a proper setting, rather than skulking around like some creep in the middle of the night. Perhaps a chance to show off her juggling skills, maybe tell a few jokes, maybe even make a few gems laugh! At least, that's what she had been assuming, before learning that it was to commemorate her for taking her new place on Pink Diamond's throne. So she would just be expected to sit on a pedestal as all of homeworld looked over the wreck that was their new 'diamond.' All she was gonna be was a carbon-copy of the person who abandoned her on that god-forsaken garden for thousands of years. Great. Perfect.

\---

_No wonder Pink wanted outta here. This is duller than that time I performed for a buncha pebbles!_ Spinel thought to herself, slumping slightly in the overly-large pink throne. She had managed to get out of reforming to be more 'proper', as White had called it, preferring to let the citizens of Homeworld see her for what she was. A disaster. Not as much of a disaster as Pink eventually was, perhaps, but a disaster nonetheless. Spinel could feel her emotions slowly bubbling up inside of her, and she suddenly shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts of her old diamond as she sunk further down in her seat. _Gotta think 'bout somethin' else. I don't need t' be cryin' in front of a buncha gems I don't know._ She was still lost in thought as the Diamonds, as well as Blue and Yellow Pearl, took their rightful places, only to be snapped back to reality when Yellow Diamond cleared her throat. "Sit up straight, Spinel. The guests should be arriving soon." 

The heart-shaped gem sat in silence for a few more moments, before doing as she was told, stiffening up and straightening out on Pink's...no, her throne. It was hard to not compare herself when she was practically in the former leader's shoes, let alone having so many gems just...staring at her so expectantly. She couldn't help but shuffle nervously, her gaze flicking about as the ballroom quickly filled with gems. Her gloved grip tightened on the arms of the throne, the sheer amount of gems suddenly making her very nervous. She didn't want to be alone, sure, but this was just so much. Spinel would have given anything to dash out, to flee to her room so she could at least be free to get upset, but White Diamond's powerful voice boomed across the large dance hall just as Spinel had begun to fidget. 

"Gems of Homeworld. For so many millenia, we have ruled with an empty seat in our court. Even after finding the son of Pink Diamond, we were still left without a proper heir to the throne as he decided his place was on Earth. But today marks the beginning of a new-" Spinel began to block out the diamond's words, her voice soon becoming white noise as Spinel slowly sunk back on her throne. Steven had said Homeworld had changed. The Diamonds had said Homeworld had changed. But had it really? Here she was, sitting on a throne she didn't belong on, sitting in a room she didn't belong in, surrounded by gems whose attention she didn't deserve. And for what? Just so she could be fawned over like her former 'friend?' Just so the whole cycle could start again? Spinel squeezed her eyes shut, the deafening roar in her ears overwhelming her as she tried to stay afloat in the wave of thoughts that washed over her entire form.

"-and now, we celebrate today, as Spinel has taken her rightful place on the throne. Welcome to a new dawn for gemkind!" White Diamond's voice cut through Spinel's thoughts once again, and she quickly dabbed at the tears that had formed in her eyes as the crowd clapped for her. It was done. Guests began to line up to greet their new leader, murmuring amongst themselves as they eyed the strange gem. Spinel's gaze flicked back to the Diamonds, hoping for some sort of advice, only to be met with three very expectant gazes boring into her back. _Well that didn't help,_ Spinel thought to herself, turning her gaze back to her line of guests and forcing the corners of her mouth into a smile. It was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been working on ever since the movie came out. You probably shouldn't expect super regular updates on this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! Tags will be subject to change.


End file.
